LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either) To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2012 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. Thursday 2nd October 2014 *Brent Reservoir: 2 Little Egret, 7 Snipe, 2 Lapwing, Water Rail calling, Chiffchaff (John Gravatt am, Andrew Verrall pm) * Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) * Greenwich Ecology Park: Spotted Flycatcher, '''Garden Warbler, 5 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) * High Holborn WC1: Very vocal Grey Wagtail; they bred here two years ago (S. Tusa) * London Wetland Centre: 5 Stonechat, 11 Chiffchaff, 1 Blackcap, 24 Meadow Pipit, 21 Snipe, 60 Teal (Adam Salmon). *St James's Park: Kingfisher at 08:30, Grey Wagtail, Shoveler and singing Chiffchaff (Frank Nugent); Kingfisher very active 13:15-13:30, Great Spotted Woodpecker (James Hudson) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue):4 Greylags N, 2 Grey Herons 1 low S 1 high NE, 2 Sparrowhawks high W, Peregrine, 3 Swallow S, 35+ Meadow Pipit mainly SE but a few N, 5+ Pied Wagtail, 2 Grey Wagtail W, 4 Song Thrush 1 S 3 high E, Chiffchaff singing in garden, 2 Goldcrests, Coal Tit, 2 Jays 1 in garden 1 high NW, 12 Linnet SE -36 species prior to 11.45 (Ian Stewart) * Totteridge Valley: 2 Common Buzzard, 1 Treecreeper ( Tony Clancy) * Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: male '''Firecrest '''still present with Goldcrests in Sanctuary Wood 1425 (Bob Watts). * Trent Park: 2 Wigeon eclipse male and fem/imm, 2 Shoveler eclipse males, lower lake, 3 Mandarin Duck, upper lake, Common Buzzard, Kingfisher (Robert Callf/Bob Husband/Robin White) * Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 2 Stonechat male and female, 1 fem/imm Northern Wheatear, 5 Skylark, Grey Wagtail, 3 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff (Robert Callf/Bob Husband/Robin White) * Wanstead Flats: Ad m Stonechat, 30 + Meadow Pipit, 5 Grey Wagtail, 3 Pied Wagtail, 2 Skylark, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 2 Wigeon, 2 Egyptian Goose, 6 Pochard, 4 Teal, 10 + Gadwall, Shoveler, 7 Common Gull, 13 Chiffchaff, 5 Blackcap, 6 Goldcrest (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) 2 Shelduck east over w Flats (Josh Selfe) * Woodside Park: Red Kite over Michleham Down mobbed by 3 Jackdaws at around 1330 (Edward Imber) * Worcester Park: 39 Pied Wagtail, 3 Meadow Pipit, Peregrine Falcon, Pale Clouded Yellow type butterfly(Bob Smith) '''Wednesday 1st October 2014 * Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) * Foots Cray Meadows: Water Rail heard from boggy area at sw end of lake, Sparrowhawk, 6+ Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Grey Wagtail (Ian Stewart) * Heathrow Airport: Barn Owl (Adam Cheeseman) * London Wetland Centre: 2 Pintail, 47 Wigeon, 2 Ruddy Duck, 6 Mandarin, 2 Hobby, 2 Water Rail, 11 Snipe, 18 Swallow S, 14 alba Wagtail mostly SW, 42 Meadow Pipit dropping in and out SW, 3 Rock Pipit, '5 Stonechat, 2 Linnet S (R.Kaye) * Middlesex Filter Beds: No sign of Nightjar on favourite branch at 0730 (Alastair Dent). *St James's Park: Kingfisher at 14:30 (Frank Nugent). *Sidcup DA14 (Chalk Wood area): c30 Meadow Pipit on deck around Honeydale Farm fields; Kestrel on Klinger building and a large raptor (Buzzard sized) which went into the grounds behind Klinger and seemed to have a light rump, loosely mobbed by corvids and parakeets but not seen again from Tesco car park (Ian Stewart) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): '''Red Kite '''low at first then NE and rapidly gaining height 12.15, Kestrel S, Sparrowhawk, Peregrine, Chiffchaff, Jay, 2+ Meadow Pipit SE (Ian Stewart) * Tooting Commons: 1 Coal Tit, 2-3 Chiffchaff, in trees at east end of "Triangle Field" (Nick Granger-Taylor). * Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: male '''Firecrest '''still with Goldcrests and mixed tit flock Sanctuary Wood (Bob Watts) * Wanstead Flats: 2 m Stonechat (1W/Ad), f Wheatear, 30 + Meadow Pipit, 5 Pied Wagtail, GRey Wagtail, 6 Swallow, 15+ Chiffchaff, Blackcap, 4 Goldcrest, Reed Bunting, 10 + Goldfinch, 30 + Gadwall, 4 Teal, 2 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft/Josh Selfe) * Worcester Park: 35 Pied Wagtail, 15 Meadow Pipit, 40 Goldfinch, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Pergrine Falcon (Bob Smith) * Tyttenhanger G.P.s:- Peregrine Falcon, 2 Red Kite, 2 Buzzards,,2 Kestrels, 2 Hobbies, Barnacle Goose, Kingfisher, Skylarks, Linnets, 4 Tree Sparrows and about 70 Lapwings. (Geoff Crabtree and Tony Clancy). * Vicarage Farm, Enfield: Stonechat female Hog Hill, 2 Red Kite (Robert Callf/Robin White) 'Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}